I'm Glad You Weren't Dead
by lana-del-rad
Summary: Cody and Nami are madly in love and ready for a life together forever! (Wow I really suck at this summary thing! D: )


They laid on the beach, curled up by the fire under a blanket. It was a clear summer night, and everything was pretty much perfect. They had roasted s'mores and told ghost stories. They had shared passionate kisses. They had their fingers tangled together in a knot, just like his stomach was. This was the big moment. He was about to change everything, and all he could think about was _'What if she says no?'_. He stared down into her small blue eyes. She smiled up at him, making his stomach fill with butterflies. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, and she was _his._

He rested his arm under his head, just like she was doing, and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "I love you so much, Nami. You're the most beautiful girl ever and I couldn't ask for anyone better. And I'm so glad you weren't dead." He leaned forward, and planted a kiss on her forehead. She blushed a little, and smiled at him.

"And I love you too, Cody. You're the best guy a girl could ever ask for, and I never want to lose you..." She was still smiling, either because she was overly happy or because she always smiled when she was with him.

"And you never will lose me. Nami? I..." Cody was nervous, and he couldn't get the words out.

Nami looked at him curiously. "What is it, Cody?"

He sighed, deciding he needed to get it out _now. _Not later. "I.. I love you _so_ much, and I will never let you go no matter what. I need you in my life forever. Would you..." He reached in his front pocket and revealed a bright blue feather. Nami gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Would you mar-" But before he could finish his sentence, she had pinned him down and was kissing him hard on the lips. After a moment, they stopped for some air.

They were breathing heavily, and Nami had her forehead pressed against his. "Y-Yes... Yes! I would love to. Oh, Cody... You have no idea how long I was waiting for this to happen. I love you so much..."

He chuckled and kissed her soft plump lips. She nipped at his lips, pulling and tugging. She took the feather from his hands and looked at it. She had heard about it so many times, but she figured everyone was just using rings these days. "How... How did you even get one of these? It must have cost you a fortune!"

Cody laughed and shook his head. "I was actually given this when my mother passed away when I was about thirteen. My father had proposed to her with this same feather, and she wanted me to propose to the love of my life with the same one. I have always kept it in a safe place where no one would ever see it or try and steal it. I knew it was yours. I knew it from the first day I saw you."

Nami let a few more tears stream down her cheeks as she smiled even more. "Cody... I will never lose this. It will always mean everything to me, and one day when we have kids, I shall hand it down to our oldest to give to their significant other. This shall be a tradition. I'm sure of it."

They spent hours kissing, hugging, cuddling, laughing, and talking. The decided they weren't tired enough for sleep, not after such an exciting night. They stayed up all night, and watched the sun rise. It looked even more beautiful that morning than it ever had.

Once the sky was blue instead of pink, they decided to go for breakfast in the city. They ordered everything they wanted, even though they couldn't even come close to finishing it. But who cares? They were ecstatic and just wanted to eat breakfast before going to tell Cody's father the great news. He would be so thrilled, they couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

There was so much planning they would have to do. The first thing they were positive they would be doing for the wedding is having it on the beach. Most likely fairly soon. The sooner the better. They had dated for almost four years, it would be exact in a month. So that is another thing they would do, it get married on their four year anniversary.

They had met on the beach as well. Nami was laying on the beach, fairly close to the water. She was letting it crash against her as it reached the shore. She was soaking wet. As Cody walked by, he noticed her there. Thinking she had been washed to shore, he ran towards her in a great panic. Nami always laughed when she thought of the look of relief on his face when he realized she was actually alive and just weird. That had become a joke for them, and whenever they wanted to express how happy they are to be together, they would bring up that day. Cody would say "I'm so glad you weren't dead" and Nami would say "I'm so glad I wasn't dead". Everyone knew this story, so it wasn't odd to hear them say this to each other. Besides, they were the valley's 'weird couple', but they liked that title. Every couple had a name, and they liked theirs quite a lot.

"I cannot wait to marry you, Cody Marin."

"And I cannot wait to marry you, Nami Coleman."


End file.
